dprpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Ava Fenton/Star Shooter
''Stats; * Intelligence - 6/10 * Creativity - 4/10 * Initiative - 9/10 * Emotional Strength - 5/10 * Social Skills - 8/10 * Daredevil Tendency - 9/10 Schedule; # Integrated Science # Japanese # Pre-Algebra # Social Studies # Lunch # Language Arts # Band/Pre-Engineering Technology/PE/Health # "Free" time (Her class is one of the better ones in terms of behavior, so they usually get the rewards of their "free" time.) Extra-Curricular Activities; * Choir (practice is from 4:10 - 4:30 every Tuesday) * Battle of the Books (meet once a month from 4:00 - 4:30 on Wednesdays) Appearance; In her human form, Ava has light red hair with an electric-blue headband, electric-blue glasses, and light violet eyes. Her typical outfit consists of a sky-blue short-sleeved T-shirt with a black heart on the chest, dark blue denim shorts, and sky-blue and white sneakers. In her ghost form, Star Shooter has silver hair tipped in black (in an almost smoke effect), an electric-blue beanie hat, no glasses, and bright, electric-blue eyes. Her normal clothes are replaced by a silvery-white hoodie with a white hood and band at the base, black gloves, and a black shooting star with blue flames trailing from it coming from the direction of her left shoulder. She also wears loose black jeans and simple white flats. Personality; Cocky, observant, and a daredevil. Will often put herself in danger for fun just to see if she can get out of it, though she will never do anything that will harm her severely or kill her. Known to be a bit wary of new people, but very friendly. Good Traits; Observant, very friendly, and brave. Often willing to go out of her way for the benefit of her friends and family. Has a strong sense of justice, but this does not mean that she wants to punish evil left and right. Very savvy with technology and her hands. Bad Traits; Cocky and often too much of a daredevil. Tends to put herself in danger for fun. Can sometimes be overly cautious of new people. Hotheaded, with a temper to match her red hair. Powers; * White ghost sense * Transformation (White rings) * Flight * Invisibility * Intangibility * Electric-blue ectoplasmic blasts * Electric-blue ectoplasmic shields * Super speed * Electric manipulation * Sonic Lightning (where she breaks the sound barrier while unleashing a powerful electric attack) Fighting Style; Ava has found that she is best as a middle-range fighter -- close enough to do a few punches and kicks every so often, but far enough away to easily dodge attacks and send out a couple of longer-ranged attacks. Like her brother Drew, she took martial arts starting at age six, but she quit after she turned eight due to lack of interest; her experience gives her a bit of an advantage sometimes. She is known to commonly use her electric attacks, as they aren't tied to her emotions like Drew's powers are, and also likes to combine them with her ectoblasts or shields to give them extra power. Her Sonic Lightning attack is her last resort attack, as it takes a while for her to complete the attack and she feels completely wasted afterward, not to mention that there's a high chance that she'll fail the attack or miss her target. Background Story; Ava Madeline Fenton was born to Daniel "Danny" Fenton/Phantom and Samantha "Sam" Fenton in Amity Park Hospital. She is the youngest of her family, with an older sister, Lilith, and a older brother, Drew. She begins to take after her brother, Drew, which he admires. She would often act the same as her older brother, mimicking everything that she could. She starts preschool normally, and shows absolutely no signs of inheriting Danny's ghost powers. Kindergarten was the same way. When she started first grade, she began to comment that she had trouble seeing the board sometimes, especially when she was at the front of the room. A visit to the eye doctor confirmed the suspicions that her parents had: Ava was farsighted. After receiving her glasses, Ava went back to being a normal enough child, though because people were now realizing who her father was, she quickly became popular, which she didn't really want. All she wanted was to make some real friends, not just a bunch of people who liked her because of her father. Luck was partially on her side. After there was a terrible car crash in New York, she found out that the Foley family was going to adopt the lone survivor, a boy about her age named Joshua. The only issue? He would be permanently in a wheelchair unless he decided later on to either receive induced stem cell treatment or get his legs replaced, as the crash had snapped his lower spine, so he couldn't feel his legs. When Joshua arrives in Amity Park, she is among the first to greet him, and over the years, the two of them become best friends. She is often shown pushing his wheelchair around and helping with his school books. When she was eight years old, her father and grandfather (Jack) were putting the finishing touches on Danny's ghost portal (which had the ON button on the 'OUTSIDE' for safety reasons). Unfortunately, it backfired when it was starting up and sent out a powerful blast of ectoplasmic electricity (ecto-tricity for short), which hit Ava (all of the friends and family of them was watching the portal's activation) square in the chest. She doesn't remember anything other than an extremely painful tingling feeling before blacking out. She awoke in the hospital a few hours later, to the extreme relief of her family and friends. A blood test revealed that Danny's halfa DNA had been awakened by that blast, and it was the ONLY reason Ava survived that large of a blast at that age (Danny himself had barely survived the portal accident when he was 14). Due to the fact that she was now officially a halfa, she begins to receive some training from her father, but mostly it came from her older sister, Lilith. She and Drew, who's powers had just awakened, would often work together and balance each other out during practice. She and Drew manage to get through training rather rapidly, unlike Lilith who had completed her training just the week before Ava's accident. This could be attributed to their elements: Lilith has water, Drew has fire, and Ava has lightning. Ava later begins to take up ghost fighting alongside of her brother and his friends Sloane and Jake. She also finds ways to allow her friend Joshua to fight, especially after he decided to go through... Trivia; * Her name, Ava Madeline, is English and a variant of Eve (Ava) and English/French and a variant of Magdalene (Madeline). * She is considered to be a very lucky child. * She still wishes that she and Drew had their special friendship. * In the future, she does develop a crush on Joshua. * Ava is known to be addicted to video games, especially her father's old ''Kingdom Hearts games. * She later becomes addicted to watching older animes (a.k.a., ones from the present day) (due to her brother), with her favorite being Death Note. * Her voice actress, Ashley Johnson, was chosen for the notable voice of Terra from Teen Titans. Category:Halfa Category:Female Category:Future Characters Category:Ghost Hunter Category:Luna's Characters